When Will It End?
by vamp-wolf-lover
Summary: AU: Bella moved to Forks back in freshman year, she started dating Mike, whose not the great guy he seems to be. When Bella finally has a chance of escaping Mike, will she take it, or will help have arrived too late?EXB! rated for caution and language
1. a new beginning

SUMMARY: Bella moved to forks in her sophomore year (for the same reason as in twilight) she quickly became mikes girl friend , mike soon started hitting her, and Bella made some friends on a teen help site she went to. The Cullen's(yes they're vamps)move to town during her senior year, help arrives, but will Bella get her happily ever after, or killed?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bella, or mike, or any other recognizable characters…well except for Emma and Ash, but you already knew that…I don't own Daughtry either

* * *

As I said goodbye to Mike, I held my right arm as gingerly as possible and I walked into the house. I hoped Charlie, my father, wasn't home, if he saw the bruise on my cheek, he'd be worried, then again, he'd just think I had "fallen" again.

I walked slowly up the stairs, each step slightly painful, and leaning against the rail, I got to the landing and walked towards my room glad, that Mike had a boy's night tonight. Mike has been my boyfriend for a year, ever since I moved to his dreary town of Forks. He was great…for a while, and then he started getting angry about my incompetence. After a while, he just snapped, and lashed out-both verbally and physically.

I know he loved me though. Every time _it_ happens-which is getting more and more common now-he feels horrible afterwards, and apologizes profusely, a lot of girls at school are really jealous because he brings me flowers and chocolate to school, he even had a bouquet of a dozen yellow roses delivered to me _during_ Trig.

I shook myself out of my mental revere, then sighed and flopped onto my bed, and winced at the action: flopping, not smart. I wanted to cry, but knew I couldn't, if Charlie came home to find me crying, I'd be in trouble, and if he found out about Mike, I shuddered, and cringed again. Charlie is Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks, and takes his job very seriously, it's his "wife and family" as my mother once said.

Its funny isn't it? Can't you just hear the people talk? The police chief's daughter is beat up by her boyfriend! So my secret is mine and Mike's alone, I laughed aloud, that sounded so tragic love story! Anyways, Mike truly does love me, I'm just too clumsy, and I mess up a lot…but I love him too…right? Oh, gosh, I need help, badly.

I walked over to my computer and logged on, maybe Renée had sent me another E-mail, and I could gush about Mike and pretend he's sweet and romantic-like he was last year-when we first started going out. It is fun to pretend that it's the truth. Besides Renée is too wrapped up to notice how fake I must sound in Phil, her new five year younger, husband. I popped in one of my CD's into the disk drive without really paying attention to what it was, and let it play as background noise.

As I shot down the millions of pop-ups that had accumulated on the homepage, I saw an AD that caught my attention, a site called, (AN - NOT A REAL SITE!!) it was a teen help site, so I clicked the link, thinking, if nothing else I can check it out…as the home page slowly loaded, I heard the song playing from the CD, it was one of the CD's I'd burnt that kind of illustrated my relationship with Mike, they all had some obscure meaning that fit my purpose for the CD. It was the song by Chris Daughtry, "It's Not Over".

_I was blown away.  
What could I say? It all seemed to make sense.  
You've taken away everything,  
And I can't deal with that.  
_

I waited impatently for the screen to load, and started humming along with the song.

_I try to see the good in life,  
But good things in life are hard to find.  
We'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.  
_

I smiled slightly as the site finally finished loading, it seemed legit... and it couldn't really hurt anything..._  
_

_Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.  
_I opened the sign-up page, and paused…_  
Taken all I could take,  
And I cannot wait.  
We're wasting too much time  
Being strong, holding on.  
Can't let it bring us down._

I couldn't use my real name…I've seen what happens to people who use their acutal contact information on these things... freaky 80 something stalkers..._  
_

_My life with you means everything,  
So I won't give up that easily.  
I'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
'Cause it's all misunderstood.  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around._

I wanted a name with meaning, a name that fit me…my situation_  
_

_Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.  
We can't let this get away.  
Let it out, let it out.  
Don't get caught up in yourself.  
Let it out.  
_

I thought for a few minuets before looking at my big multi-lingual dictionary._  
_

_Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
__It's not over.  
_

I chose ­ Amant de Désastre, or "disaster magnet" it seemed...fitting for me, I attracted all the bad things within a ten mile radius of Forks, it was a special...talent of mine_  
_

_Let's start over.  
It's not over, yeah...  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over._

The moment I logged in I got a request to chat message, and, unable to think of a reason not to, accepted.

TAPT has entered the chat room

La Salle Gosse has entered the chat room

Amant de Désastre has entered the chat room

TAPT: HEY IM EMMA

TAPT: MY SCREEN NAME MEANS "LOST"

La Salle Gosse: I'm ash, mine means the brat

Amant de Désastre: I'm Bella…mine means

Tapt: BELLA, WE'RE HERE TO HELP YOU, and I know it sounds odd, but you can trust us.

The conversation was awkward for a few minuets, but both admitted to looking for interesting translations of screen names and thought it was kind of funny that I had done something similar, and suddenly it all came spilling out, the stuff about Mike, my dad, just everything.

And so started the beautiful friendship between Emma, Ash, and myself. After only that one conversation, we were closer than close, I knew I could tell them anything, and after a while I started sending pictures of the bruises and stuff, they were my best friends, I found out that Emma's last name was Lee, and Ash's was Lyn, they were cousins, and both had break downs, and had the choice of a place called the Pavilion (AN: which is an asylum type thing for teens that I heard about from a friend…) which apparently isn't the most enjoyable place to be, or join and help with a teen help site. But Em was perfectly sane…till people got violent…she had issues with violence; Ash was really kind, and more patient than Em, she was just a tad bit… okay, she was wacko, but that didn't matter. We never talked bout where we lived or stuff like that, just Mike, and stuff going on at home and with our friends. For once I finally had people I could talk to, people who I didn't have to pretend with, people who knew, and cared…and it was good.

* * *

AN: okay, so here's my... third attempt at doing this story, I've found almost all my old chapters, and he some new stuff, so I'm gonna have up a couple more chapters today, enjoy!


	2. friends

AN: okay, this is really short, but eh, whatever, it's kind of a filler, YAY fillers!

Disclaimer: I own no one, and nothing but Emma and Ash…well and the plotline…the rest belongs to Stephanie Meyer…

By Junior year, I was still with Mike,and he had been getting more violent, i was making more and more visits to the ER, the nurses seemed to know my medical history by heart. When Mike actually started breaking things, people just thought I was clumsy, but that i was lucky to have such a sweet guy who brought me teddy bears and flowers, only three people knew they were guilt gifts: Emma, Ash, and Me.

One night, when I got back from the hospital… Dr. Snow had kept me for observation, he was worried I might have gotten a concussion from "falling down the stairs" at Mike's and "knocking my head on the umbrella holder" in the entry way, I was anxious, Charlie had called, and told me that Ash and Emma had been calling all night-to find out what had happened to me. They nearly told him what had really happened when I grabbed the phone out of hishands and reassured them that I was fine.

"Ohh I was just being clumsy old me- you know how I am!" I used that false cheery voice I had all but perfected, and smiled reassuringly at Charlie. he lumbered off to the living room, probably to watch another game...

"RIIIIIGHT, I'll talk to you later, be on around your normal time." Ash sounded disbelieving, and I could barely hear Emma cussing-trying to cuss mike out over the phone while being held back by Ash. I smiled at the mental image, Emma big, 5'11 Emma, with her dyed blue-black hair, and piercings, being held away from the phone by tiny, 5' Ash with her pink streaked hair, and weird lip gloss, and eye make-up, probably in some bright pink or black outfit, was comical, more than comical, it was hilarious, we said our goodbyes and I went upstairs to finish my homework.

I logged onto the computer at about 9, and read Emma's latest song/poem thingy, she writes them weekly for the site, they are really good, but a lot of them are kinda dark, for this week she said the site's name was her inspiration.

We fight, we fought,

We scream, we shout

And now, It's all comin' out

You lie to me

I lie to you

It's as simple as can be

If you don't care

I don't care

You're Gone for days

I'm wastin' away

Waiting for this to finish

Cuz we know, this ca-an't la-ast

When will it end

When will this end

When will it end?

I've seen her

I've seen you

I've seen the "secrete" kisses

You saw me

With my brother

Chatting away

And got defensive

When will it end

When will this end

When will it end

Now things are coming to a head

And I'm wonderin', How's this gonna end?

When will it end?

When will this end

When will it end

There's lots of screamin'

Ton's of shouting

Thing's bein' thrown

'N Lies bein' sown

When will it end?

When will this end?

When will It end

I'm sick of this

I'm tired of you

You probably feel the same way too

I think its best

If we let this di-i-I-e

When will it end?

When will this end?

I know It'll end

When and where and how

I know

How about

NOW

Just as I finished reading, I got a request to chat, and signed into our usual chat room.

TAPT: BELLA!? ARE YOU OK?

La Salle Gosse: BELLS! WHAT HAPPENED YOU'VE NOT BEEN ON IN TWO DAYS!? DID YOU BREAK UP WITH HIM?

Amant de Désastre: I JUST GOT A BROKEN LEG, THEY HAD ME STAY AT THE HOSPITIAL FOR OBSERVATION THOUGH, THEY WERE WORRIED ABOUT A CONCUSSION

TAPT: IT WAS HIM, WASN'T IT?

Amant de Désastre: UHH…YEA…..

TAPT: ……FDCSM,VKDFAKLLMVKLFDJGVAS'FKGJ

Amant de Désastre: EM ARE YOU ALRIGHT?

La Salle Gosse: ITS OK BELL, EM JUST HAD TO GO TO THE, UH BATHROOM

TAPT: THEN GOT TIED TO MY CHAIR, BY SOMEONE!

La Salle Gosse: UHH YEA, SO BELLA R U ALRIGHT?

Amant de Désastre: YEA…… UHH… I'M FINE, BUT, OHH A HUGE NEW FAMILY IS MOVING TO TOWN IT'S LIKE A SEVEN PERSON FAMILY, AND ALL FIVE OF THE TEENS ARE ADOPTED.

La Salle Gosse: REALLY? YOU KNOW THEIR LAST NAME?

Amant de Désastre: UHH CULLEN… I THINK

TAPT: BELL YOU LIVE IN FORKS, WA. RIGHT?

Amant de Désastre: YEA… WHY

TAPT: I THINK WERE GONNA COME FOR A VISIT…..

Amant de Désastre: UHH COOL, BUT WHY?

TAPT has logged off

La Salle Gosse: DON'T WORRY BELLA, SEE YOU IN A FEW WEEKS, WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO DRIVE CROSS COUNTRY SO WE WON'T BE ON, STAY STRONG

Amant de Désastre: BUT WHAT? HUH?

La Salle Gosse has logged off

I stared at the screen for ten minuets before getting up and starting dinner, my head was a rushe of confusion, I wasn't sure weather to be happy that they were coming, or worried, I mean, they know my secrete…they know about Mike, I wouldn't be able to talk to them for a few weeks… this was going to be tough.

Things were quite for me for a while, Mike got mono, and he couldn't hit me when he was stuck in bed, but I visited him, just like the good little girlfriend I was. The Cullens arrived in Forks soon after Mike got sick, and I was shocked by how Edward, the only new guy in my grade, seemed to be uncaring of the girls throwing themselves at him, and the instant popularity didn't get to his head, I had biology with him, so I knew he was kind too, and his sister, Alice was really nice too, she was very…bouncy. I didn't really notice much else in school, I was too anxious for Emma and Ash to arrive.

Things in school were quiet for the next few weeks, Mike was still sick, and the Cullens became just other faces in the crowd, very attractive faces, but Alice only popped up randomly once or twice a week, and Edward was more curt, so things returned to normal, and the day after Mike came back, was the day Ash and Em were supposed to come.


	3. in real life

Disclaimer: I own none of the Cullen's, or Forks, or twilight! But Emma and Ash, they're mine!

The morning Emma and Ash were supposed to arrive, I was really nervous; I wondered what Em and Ash looked like, I mean, I knew their style, but not like eye-color and their other features. I noticed Alice Cullen was talking to a very tall girl I hadn't seen before, she was standing right behind a car, so I couldn't see her too well. After leaving Alice she walked over to a shorter girl, and they went into the Office, the door slamming shut behind them, as I ran into class just as the bell rang. I barely got into my seat when the PA came on

"Can we get someone to show around a Miss Lee and a Miss Lynn, they're new students, and are requesting a guide." Mrs. Cope's voice came over the crackling announcement system, she sounded resigned, and almost annoyed, almost.

I immediately stood, and volunteered. I half ran to the office, as I was run-walking, I saw Edward Cullen heading to the office as well.

I walked into the office right after Edward, the two girls from this morning were sitting in the folding chairs next to the desk, and greeted Edward like an old friend, with hugs, and a kiss on each cheek, he hugged them back and asked why they were in Forks, oblivious to my presence, the bigger one started talking, then looked over his shoulder and saw me.

"Bella?" she asked, "Is that you?" The little one in pink and black, with two lip piercings, looked away from Edward, and squealed…_not a very Goth move_ I thought, that must be Ash.

"Err yea…." I said nervously

The bigger one, Emma I'm guessing, moved around Edward, who was looking very confused, and hugged me lightly she whispered.

"Don't worry Bells, its me Emma… and Ash" I sighed in relief, and hugged her back, "everything's gonna be ok now." she said reassuringly

I looked over at Ash, she was bouncing, and laughing at …something Edward said? I guess... oh! Edward, I wonder why he came to the office? Then I remembered my last conversation with Emma and Ash, Emma had suggested the visit _after_ I told them who the new family in town was. Do they know the Cullen's? If so, how? I looked at Emma who had let go of me to say good-bye to, and hug Edward, she whispered something in his ear, and he looked like he wanted to fade into the wall. I felt a sudden burst of … anger? Jealousy? What why was I jealous? I mean sure Edward's gorgeous, and kind, and funny, and probably non-violent, and loving, oh my, gosh and his lips are so beautiful, I bet they would be wonderful to kiss, and…. no! I'm with Mike. Mike loves me, I love him… right? I stared feeling awkward, and wondered why, until I looked up and saw all three of them looking at me. I swear I blushed 12 shades of red, and they all stiffened. Odd, I thought, they're all so alike, but so different. They were all pale, really beautiful, they all had the same way of making the world around them seem to go slower, the same grace, it was unnerving, but the biggest similarity, was their eyes, they were all the same shocking topaz. I've seen odd eye colors, but never have I seen three people (other than the Cullen's) who all had that color eyes. I wonder if they're related, that would explain the hugs…and why he would come to the office for them, but their hair colors were so different, his was that beautiful bronze, that even the wind couldn't even resist playing with… suddenly I stopped daydreaming about Edward.

"So Emma, Ash, what are your first classes?" I asked. They smiled and led me outside.

"Well I was thinking we should just skip, and maybe you could introduce us to HIM" Ash said, Emma had an evil glint in her eyes as she started walking towards the parking lot " or," she continued " I guess we could go to class…" Emma made a face, but then she smiled, "Well… we DO have Drama next period…" Ash sighed, "Okay, Bella, so where do we go, to deal with HER in drama," she shuddered, "or you can show us around and stuff…" I had heard from Ash how utterly insane Emma gets when she's acting, and though she's brilliant onstage, its VERY scary to see her practice, she goes from am English accent, to a Scottish one, to a southern one, to a Russian one, so you get a VERY interesting character in the rehearsals, and its quite a headache from what I've heard. I was getting a headache as it was, so I decided skipping _one_ class wouldn't be to bad. We left the office and headed to the parking lot.

"Okay, we can go to the park, its only five minuets from here, and should be empty, we can talk there, umm we could come back to school at lunch, and…" I paused, maybe I shouldn't introduce them to mike, Emma is defiantly the kind of girl who could beat the stuffing out of him without even breaking a sweat herself. I snickered at the thought, ha the guy who beats me up, getting beat to a pulp by a friend I'd met in person, for the first time, today, ha ha ha. I jumped into the awesome midnight blue mustang that Emma and Ash had led me to.

Ash turned on the radio and put in a CD, she turned around in her seat to face me, "Hey Bella have you ever heard of_ Paramore_?" she asked, while changing the songs.

"Yes! One of my songs" Emma muttered under her breath. Suddenly a song was blasting out of the speakers.

_I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency_

Oh Emma was singing with it, wow she has a great voice

_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on  
So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?  
_

Ash is singing too, they sound great together

_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on.  
This is an emergency  
So are you listening?  
And I can't pretend that I don't see this  
_

I really like this song, its really good_  
_

_It's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it,  
To talk about it  
Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive  
So you give up every chance you get  
Just to feel new again  
_

I couldn't help it anymore, I started singing with Ash and Emma_  
_

_I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency  
And you do your best to show me love,  
but you don't know what love is.  
so are you listening?  
So are you watching me?  
Well I can't pretend that I don't see this  
It's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it,  
To talk about it_

_  
_We were bouncing in the car, happily singing.

_Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive  
These scars, they will not fade away.  
_

I trailed off, finally realizing why they had turned on this song. I couldn't find it in myself to get angry at them, they were right…they were always right.

_No one cares to talk about it, talk about it  
Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive_

"Bella you have a GREAT voice!" Ash said twisting to face me. Uh no I don't, I thought, you're WAY better! Ash turned back in her seat, "Hey Emma maybe we should start a band for a battle of the bands thingy at the school!" Emma just sighed and parked the car, we had arrived.

AN: sorry this isn't the best, but here you go, the third chapter, enjoy, and remember, please review!


	4. swinging in the park

hello, sorry this took so long to get up, I've been kinda lazy, whoops!! but any-who, I'm kinda sad, no one reviews, okay, a few people do, but not many!! The more reviews I get, the more I want to update!

Disclaimer(have I put one of these in yet?): I don't own the cullens, or bella... or charlie, or mike, or really anything but Emma and Ash(who are way awesome, admit it!) the song it bowling ball by superchick!

* * *

Ash and I walked to the swings, our feet sinking into the sand beneath the swing sets. We grabbed the thin chains and settled into the rubber seats, waiting for Emma and talking about the High School. I enjoyed this small bit of semi-normalcy for the few minuets it lasted, knowing that much heavier things were going to be discussed as soon as Emma got back from the car. I kicked off my shoes and socks and squished my toes in the damp sand, hmm-ing and uh huh-ing appropriately for Ash, as I fell into my own mind to absorb all that had happened today…finally meeting Emma and Ash…realizing that I was, at least slightly, attracted to … skipping class, for the first time ever… and it wasn't even noon yet, this day could only get weirder. I was barely absorbing the actual topic on which Ash was ranting, but becoming comfortable in the sounds of her voice in the background, soothing and comforting, almost like that half forgotten lullaby your parents used to sing when you were just a few months old.

I was snapped out of my mental musings by Emma folding herself gracefully onto the sand between the swings Ash and I were on. She set an iPod down beside her and fell back, lying in the sand, and sighing. We sat in silence before she burst into song; I jumped about a foot into the air, falling off my swing when she started singing.

"_Maybe he'll change_

_Maybe things will get better_

_Maybe it would be nice_

_If he didn't always put you down_

_Maybe things will work out_

_Maybe things will get better_

_But I think you've given him the benefit of the doubt_

_You need that boy like a bowling ball_

_Dropped on your head_

_Which means not at all_

_You have to give to live to waste your time on him_

_You need that boy like a bowling ball_

_Dropped on your head, which means not at all _

_Maybe he'll change_

_If you can be better_

_Like maybe it's not your fault he's checkin' out the waitress now_

_But someday you'll change_

_When one day you're stronger_

_And you'll have changed enough_

_You'll know it's time to get out_

_You need that boy like a bowling ball_

_Dropped on your head_

_Which means not at all_

_You have to give to live to waste your time on him_

_You need that boy like a bowling ball_

_Dropped on your head, which means not at all _

_You have to give to live to waste your time on him_

_You have to give to live to waste your time on him_

_You need that boy like a bowling ball_

_Dropped on your head, which means not at all _

_You have to give to live to waste your time on him_

_You need that boy like a bowling ball_

_Dropped on your head, which means not at all _

_You have to give to live to waste your time on him_

_You have to give to live to waste your time on him"_

I just kinda sat there in the sand for a minuet after she seemed finished, before pulling myself back into the swing. I finally calmed down, and got my heart-rate back down, I hate things like that, but my peaceful moment was ruined when Emma quickly turned her head towards me, and opened her eyes.

"So, Bella," She started, her eyes boring deep into my own, I felt like I was searching the closet to find the boogie monster, just to find out it was only a sweater, it was really weird "how bad have things been these last couple of weeks?"

"Things have been good, really good-"I was cut off by Emma clearing her throat and giving me a dirty look and pointing at the new bruise, barely visible on my wrist under my jacket. I fidgeted and tugged my sleeve down.

"Bella, please don't lie to us…we know you, we know about him. It's not just gonna stop, so please don't act like it will. We're worried about you." Ash reached across the space-over Emma-and put her hand on my shoulder. "Now, tell us the truth, how bad has it been?"

I looked down, making my hair fall; creating a kind of curtain between them and I. I took a deep breath and searched for the words.

"It's really not been that bad, Mike's been sick… he had Mono…and he never…he doesn't…he can't…not when he's sick…he's only been back one day…he got kinda…jealous… last night…he was upset that my biology partner had been 'flirting' with me"

"Hey, Bells, you do know that Mono is also known as 'the kissing disease', and- wait." Emma cut herself off and looked up surprised, "I thought you said all the other guys left you alone…" she glanced quickly at Ash, something passing between them too quickly for me to catch.

"Most of them do…but I guess Edward hasn't gotten that memo yet…he talks to me just about everyday, so does his sister…Alice, Mike wasn't too happy to find that out." I looked away; ashamed, embarrassed tears making my vision go blurry. They probably thought I was throwing myself at their friend…they were going to hate me, and regret coming…

"Bella, you mean Edward Cullen, right, the guy from the office?" Ash asked, she didn't seem angry…more interested.

"Yeah…and his adopted sister-" I was cut off abruptly by Emma sitting up in the sand, well jumping up and smiling down at me.

"Hey, Bells, I'm gonna go grab a bite to eat, do you want anything?" she asked smiling down at me glancing down at her iPod, checking the time apparently. "It's about noon, and I need some food, I saw a taco bell on the way up here…so, want anything." She asked, continuing as I stared blankly at her, wondering how she switched gears so quickly.

"Get me a quesadilla! Steak, not chicken!" Ash demanded, bouncing in her swing. I was meanwhile absorbing the fact that almost three hours had passed since I met these two… and that I'd skipped two classes, not just one. "Bella…Bella! Do you want anything, Emma's buying." Ash was bouncing in front of me, somehow reminding me…fondly maybe…. of Alice Cullen.

"I'm not really hungry…" I trailed off; I couldn't let Emma buy food for me. I opened my mouth to continue, but was cut off once again, I wasn't really offended; it just seemed like a very Emma thing to do.

"Well, I'm gonna get one of everything then, you're too skinny, we're gonna put some meat on your bones!" Emma said with a smile that reminded me of the wolf from Little Red Riding Hood, it was more than a little scary, I shivered, and she laughed. I looked down, trying to hide a smile, and by the time I looked up-two seconds later- she was walking backwards and was almost at the parking lot, waving.

Ash and I settled in again, and I listened to her ranting about something, as I thought back to what Emma had said…mono is the kissing disease…

* * *

okay, so did you like it? did you hate it? well, I can't read your mind, and not even edward can read minds through computers (well I don't think he can...I wonder...) so press that little lavender button, and tell me what you think!!


End file.
